Passage
by tehPrincess
Summary: KotOR 2 AU: Atton "Jaq" Rand decides to break a Jedi. But it's the Exile this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Passage **- KotOR 2 LS Exile and Jaq or "Scary" Atton

_Disclaimer: All characters, etc. from the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II belong to Obsidian Ent. and LucasArts._

A/N: Where to begin? The idea for this story came to me while I was writing some fluff in order to meet a challenge. I've been meaning to rework one of my earlier stories, _Fall_, and I thought maybe it would be interesting to actually imagine Atton "breaking" the Exile completely. So that, in addition to my sick need to write something evil after writing fluffy Atton, has inspired the need in me to attempt my first very big project. We'll see how this goes. I'll try to get this wrapped up in a timely manner, but I do plan on making sure it isn't rushed; I want to have a firm grasp on things in my head before I put it down, otherwise I'll just end up with a mess like I did with the aforementioned _Fall_.

Warning time: this is _not _in any way, shape, or form, going to be canon. It's going to be dark, disturbing, violent, and it will probably end up with sexual content and mature language (I'm sure I'll end up going there eventually). Please don't read this if any of that sounds like it's going to bother you. I'd prefer not to have to deal with any more BS in my reviews. I'd like to hear about my writing, _not_ about how my story doesn't fit into the Star Wars Universe.

* * *

**Prologue**

Jaq set the coordinates in the _Ebon Hawk's _navicomputer, then leaned back in his seat as he felt the ship make the jump to hyperspace.

His orders were to return to Citadel Station on Telos to pick up Jade's zabrak friend, Bao-Dur, and head on to Dantooine from there to meet up with the first of four Jedi Masters.

But Jaq was through following orders.

They weren't headed where they were supposed to be. And perhaps even now the old woman on board could sense that something was wrong.

It didn't matter. He'd take care of her in good time.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. It was old now, worn ragged around the edges, and not quite white any more. Bloodstained, but clean. He let the texture of it slide across his fingers, deciding that the fact that it was worn was a good thing. Made it softer. He reached back into his jacket, heading for an inner pocket this time, and found his vial of knock-out drops. These were special. They had to be; Jedi could hold their breath almost indefinitely, and most could withstand all matter of poisons. He held it up to the dim light of the cockpit and saw that there was still enough left inside to take out an entire Republic military unit. He lightly shook the bottle, swirling the murky contents. As it settled back into the bottom of the vial, he twisted the cap, and using the dropper built into the lid, he carefully extracted three drops, letting them fall onto the folds of the handkerchief. Replacing the vial back inside his jacket, he stood up, stretching the muscles in his arms and legs. He let his head roll back on his neck and tucked the hanky into the back pocket of his pants, where he'd be able to get to it in a hurry.

Turning, he made his way back to the engine room where he could hear Jade softly talking to their resident trash can, T3. He stopped in the doorway, and watched as she stared with rapt attention at a holo recording that featured a man in a bad jacket talking about how he didn't think he was going to make it. She was on her knees, her eyes wide, as the program terminated. She looked up at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I still can't believe that all this has happened. The woman I once knew... how could she have changed so much?"

He helped her to her feet. They left T3, and began walking down the hallway as she talked. "And to think, she was given a second chance. What could possibly have made her return to the Sith _again_?"

Jaq sighed. He _hated _talking about Revan. "She probably remembered everything that made it her decision the first time around."

"I suppose." She was so distracted, so lost in her thoughts that the timing couldn't have been better. He headed in the direction of the starboard dormitory, and unconsciously, she followed. She kept talking, but Jaq was no longer listening. He was getting ready, now. They stopped in the doorway to the dorm, and Jade turned to look up at him. She was so beautiful. Deceivingly small, for she was strong, she had long dark hair that she kept in a braid that was as thick as Jaq's wrist. She had soft, pale skin, and dark eyes, with full, tempting lips. Her expressive eyebrows were raised as she talked, a dainty hand propped on her right hip.

Jaq reached out, and softly trailed the back of his fingers across her tiny wrist, and up to the skin of her arm. She stopped talking, blushing a bit at his attention.

He made his move.

He turned his hand and grasped her arm, pulling her back up against his chest.

"Atton..."

His other hand jerked the kerchief out of his pants pocket, and he covered her face in it, pulling her back against his body as he stepped fully into the empty room. She was still for a moment, then began to struggle against him like a wild thing.

"Sh... it's alright, Sweets. Just breathe it in." His hand was big enough to envelop her entire face with the linen, and she writhed, her muffled voice sounding outraged as she fought to free herself.

Jaq had done this too many times. It was hopeless for her. He just needed to hold on for the ride. Her body gave a few more violent twists and squirms, but then he felt the languidness begin to wash over her, as she relaxed against him. He looked down into her face, watching her eyelashes flutter in a final bid for consciousness.

And then she was out.

He reached back with his right hand, and shoved the hanky back into his pants, then hit the door control. Wouldn't do to have that noisey astromech come upon them like this.

He sild his supporting left arm down around her, and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to one of the bunks. He set her down sofly, making her as comfortable as possible. He'd used enough drops to keep her under until he'd taken care of the other details and gotten her back to his place.

Before he left the room, he stood there a moment, looking down upon her sleeping face.

He felt calm, collected. This was what he lived for. He was a bit out of practice now, sure, but the things he did had become like second nature. And never had his mark been so important.

There was something about Jade. Something he felt whenever he was with her. She fed off of people. The people they killed. But she also gave something back to those closest to her. She made Jaq stronger. With each person they fought; the mercs on Telos, the droids on Peragus, he could feel the power grow, inside of Jade, but also echoing within himself. He knew it.

He didn't doubt that with Jade, he could tap his full potential, and end up stronger than he ever could on his own.

She was strong. Stronger than even Revan had been, in a way. But she was naive. Too trusting. She didn't know how things really were in the universe. She didn't know that if she continued helping people, it would all come back to bite her in the end.

He would show her the way. The way to make it, and be strong. Eliminate anyone or anything that got in the way. No fear, no compassion, no mercy.

He would make sure she was good and broken.

Then he was going to keep her.


	2. Chapter 2

Now to tie up some loose ends.

The astromech seemed like the best place to start. It would be a simple thing to just disassemble it, but Jaq dismissed that idea out of hand. Down the road, they'd need him to tend to the ship.

He left Jade in the starboard dorm and headed to the engine room. It was cozy and familiar in here, with the smell of oil and the purr of the hyperdrive. T3 was within, using one of his gadgets to monitor ship systems. The thing didn't even look up as Jaq approached. So unassuming. So trusting. It was used to going about its own business. He was good in a scrap and handy to have on board, but he kept to himself, mostly, a live and let live attitude that was the main reason why Jaq planned on keeping him around.

He stepped up behind the droid. Sliding his hand into his pocket, he gripped the cold durasteel of his favorite knife. He squeezed the handle in his fist. It was best to just sort of run on "autopilot" when you got down to the fun stuff. Planning these things too carefully was a good way to get yourself killed, especially against Jedi.

Thinking quickly, he pulled his knife free and used it to pry open T3's maintenance panel. The droid had just enough time to swivel its head around before a few swift cuts powered him down with a low hum.

Piece of cake.

Taking a deep breath, he tucked the knife back into his pants. All that remained now was the old woman. Jaq admitted to himself a feeling of hedonistic pleasure at the thought of killing the nasty hag. Considering the price she could fetch with the Exchange, he didn't really _need _to kill her himself, but he couldn't be bothered to knock her out, truss her up, and leave Jade alone on the ship while he dropped her off. And this way he wouldn't need to worry about her popping up later and stopping everything that he had planned.

Then there was the not so insignificant matter of the "bond" she shared with his lovely little Exile. As attractive as the idea of the mean old woman feeling some of the more painful things had planned for Jade might sound, he wanted this entire Force Bond thing nipped in the bud. And the best way to do it was to get rid of her for good.

And to keep things personal, he reminded himself that he just really wanted her dead. That shit she'd pulled back on Telos was the far side of enough. She'd been consistently cryptic and rude since they'd first met, but the mind-fuck she'd put him through - forcing her slimy way into his head... There was simply no way he could let her get away with such a thing.

He made sure his tread was good and heavy, stomping his way back to the port dormitory. He knew she was aware of everything that was happening, and he wanted her to know he knew. He wasn't quite the fool that he'd led them to believe he was. It was something Jaq liked to use; his ability to make people underestimate him. Made them a little more docile. Open. And then they were always so surprised when they learned the truth. It would be interesting to see how this went, with Kreia, and everything she _thought_ she knew about him.

He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorjamb, watching through narrowed eyes as Kreia got to her feet and turned toward him.

Her voice was very unnerving, and coupled with her sightless eyes, it completed a picture that made it fairly easy to imagine that she was already dead. "And now, murderer, what is your plan for me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," he said, sounding bored. They had some time, so he really didn't mind a little verbal sparring session before they got down to business. He cradled his right elbow in his left hand and looked down at his fingernails. They were nicely trimmed, if a bit dirty underneath.

"Oh, I know what you've got planned for her, you vile thing, I'm just curious as to why. These things you think you know about her, how are they enough to make you risk so much? Why break that promise you made to yourself so long ago?"

Jaq smirked. "Call it intuition. A scoundrel's luck. Or if you want to get nasty, I can bring up that crazy Jedi bitch from my past that showed me the Force. I'm sure you remember her?" His hands dropped to his sides as he spoke, and he began filling up his mind with guilt and lust, forcing emotions to help cloud the air. "I'm tired of running scared, of living hand over fist. If I have the ability to be some kind of Jedi, I've seen both sides up close, and I know the one I'm gonna chose. And Jade is the one I want to teach me. You've got that nice little bond going with her now, but guess what? So do _I_. And it's pretty amazing, all the things you can see when you're that close to someone..."

He was finished talking. He didn't owe her an explanation. All that really mattered was that she was in his way.

He'd been here before, too many times to count, staring into the face of a Jedi that knew he was there to kill them. Kreia may have been a formidable opponent under different circumstances, but as things stood now... She was recently wounded and weak. The ship was cold and lifeless, bare metal. There was no energy here, light or dark, for her to fuel her powers, which were minimal at best. She didn't even have a light saber to defend herself with.

He looked into her dull, unseeing eyes as he slowly pulled a sonic detonator out of his jacket pocket. It wasn't the strongest explosive they were packing, but it would get the job done. Crude, to be sure, but he couldn't exactly snipe at her while she cowered inside this metal chamber.

"You will not succeed," she said to him calmly. Then he felt it. Pain started to burst through his skull, like she was squeezing his brain in her gnarled old fingers. She was in there again, inside his head, trying to bring him to his knees. He gasped, and shoved against it. She wouldn't budge, and he fought panic as the pain began to sharpen. Squeezing his eyes open, he grit his teeth, and taking careful aim, he tossed the 'nade at her feet.

The impact of the detonation knocked Kreia on her ass.

She lay there, battered and bleeding. Jaq took some deep breaths, pushing strands of hair back from his face with shaking hands.

He walked over to her, and kneeling down, he grabbed her head in his hands. She'd probably be alright if she got some medical attention. Her lip was split and he watched a dribble of blood trickle down to her chin. Smiling maniacally at her, he gave it a vicious twist, listening with satisfaction as her neck snapped with a _crack_.

As she went limp under him, he dropped her head back onto the deck with a _thunk. _He looked dispassionately down at the odd angle in which she lay.

"Watch me," he said into the ensuing silence.

* * *

_A/N: Ack. I'm going to have to go ahead and mark this complete. I'm sorry; I did have some very big plans for this, but I got distracted by other projects, other fandoms, and this fell to the wayside (and let's face it, if you look at the reviews you'll notice a lack of interest)._


End file.
